Sasori
by Time-Space Matchmaker
Summary: Sasori, scorpion...Doku is lazy, sharp-tongued, and rude. Sometimes cruelly sarcastic, sometimes brutally honest. She will explore her memories and past as she falls in love...
1. Chapter 1: Ikkaku and Yumichika

Ikkaku and Yumichika

*

Doku brought the cup of sake to her mouth.

"You shouldn't drink so much." a bald man told her.

"You're one to talk." she replied.

"It's not ladylike." said another man.

"I'm not a lady." Doku put the cup to her mouth again and drank.

*

_"Yumichika! This one is my fight!" a bald man yelled to another man with feathered eyebrows and eyelashes. He then turned to Doku. "You've got a lot of nerve challenging a shinigami, woman. You should give up now."_

_"Eat shit. You're gonna get your ass kicked."_

_Both drew their swords._

_A short while after they had begun fighting Ikkaku said, "Is this all the strength you have? This turned out to be no fun at all."_

_Doku smirked. "You want some fun? I do too. Strike, Sasori!" Doku's sword extended into a long whip swinging and narrowly nicking her target's left arm before he dodged._

_"Too slow." He said with a grin. "I knew a woman like you wouldn't be any fun to fight. But I don't want to kill you. It would be rude to kill a woman."_

_"Then tell me your name, because I might accidentally kill _you_."_

_"Fat chance, woman. Madarame Ikkaku, 3__rd__ seat 11__th__ Division of the Gotei 13." He paused a moment in thought. "Why do you have a zanpakuto anyway?"_

_"Doku. And none of your business."_

_"Not gonna give me your last name? That's impolite."_

_"Don't have one. Deal with it."_

_"All right then. Get ready. Extend, Hozukimaru!" Doku's eyes widened as her opponent's sword turned into a long spear, rushing at her. Ikkaku stopped short, suddenly unable to move his arm._

_"Sasori, scorpion." Ikkaku said chuckling. "I should have known." He switched arms and charged again. _

_Dodging, Doku slashed again. _Missed_, she thought. _But it won't be long now…

Damn, the poison's spreading…_Ikkaku thought. _Can't move my arm… _He gasped and fell onto his knees._

"_The poison has spread into your chest. Soon, you'll die." Then she thought better of it. She turned her zanpakuto backwards and stabbed him in the heart with the invisible blade on the butt end of the handle. "The antidote will heal you soon. Come fight me again someday, and swear that you won't hold back…Madarame Ikkaku._

"_Why didn't you let me die?"_

_Doku turned away, biting her lip._

_"Your lips will peel if you do that. It's very ugly." Yumichika said._

_*_

Doku turned toward the bald man. "Ikkaku, you still owe me a fight."

"I guess I do, don't I?"

"Remember, don't hold back." They both knew she knew he had a bankai.

"Of course not." Doku and Ikkaku both reached for the bottle of sake, but Ikkaku snatched it first. Doku scowled.

"You're not beautiful when you do that." Yumichika said.

*

I edited a bit. And I just wanted to add a little note at the end. Sorry it's so short people. Oh, and I'm sorry I don't know how to cuss…or write. Oh yeah, obviously Bleach does not belong to me; it belongs to Tite Kubo.


	2. Chapter 2: Renji

Renji

*

"Renji, pass me that bottle of sake." Doku commanded.

"Why don't you get it yourself?" he responded, but nonetheless handed the bottle to Doku.

"Because you're closer."

"You know, sometimes I wonder why you're like this."

*

_It is evening. By a dim yellow light, a woman whispers wicked words into a sleeping baby's ear. The baby opens its eyes. They are bright purple._

_A man enters the room. The whites of his eyes are streaked with red. His breath stinks of alcohol. He shouts at the woman, who drops the baby on the floor, and begins to beat her. The baby starts to cry._

_Curses, screams, and crying echo off in the night._

*

"I do too." Doku muttered under her breath.

"I heard that."

"Too bad."

*

_From a corner, a young girl of 4 years watches a large, drunk man beat a thin, pale woman. Her claret-colored eyes are open wide, as she bites her trembling lip. The woman falls to the floor, sobbing. The man rushes out the door. No one makes a sound._

_*_

"I hope someday you'll tell me why." Renji said.

"Shinigami live a long time."

"You're being promoted."

"Bring out the sake, eh?"

"You're taking my old position as 6th seat in 11th."

"That's great."

"You haven't been here very long. And you're the first female seated officer in 11th in a long time. You should be more excited"

"I am."

"You don't look it."

"Whatever."

There was a pause. "I gotta finish some paperwork. See you later."

As Renji left, Doku watched him. Umber eyes scanning him. Tall, strong, lean. She studied the tattoos visible on the back of his neck. The red hair…Doku felt something inside her, reawakened from its dormant state after so many long years, as she stared at the familiar silhouette grow smaller. Something like bandages, wrapping ever tighter, constricting her chest.

Doku clenched her teeth, breaking free, and scoffed at her own softness. "Love is for losers." She said to herself, slowly pressing her teeth into her lower lip.

*

Hey, sorry it's short. The first chapter is short too…They're probably all gonna be short. Sorry. I would write it longer. But I'm kind of lazy, and also, I wanted the writing to be simple and direct. I dunno. It's weird. Oh well. Sorry if it sucks. The spaces are NOT to make it look longer by the way. I hope somebody reads this…and reviews…


	3. Chapter 3: Shuhei and Kira

Shuhei and Kira

*

Doku sat with the seated officers of 11th. The only woman among them, as the pink-haired Lieutenant seemed to be absent. She leaned back against a tree and took a swig of sake, content to stay out of the men's conversation.

Shuhei looked with slight contempt toward the group of 11th Division men. _Barbaric thugs…_he thought. He motioned to the blonde man walking with him and stopped, noticing something. A face he had never seen before: a woman lounging with the seated officers of 11th. She turned.

"Hey! You there! With the 69 tattoo! Why do you look at us like that? Like brainless beasts that you want to…" _No… he doesn't. He has no killing intent at all. _Doku put down the sake, stood up and walked over to the two men. _Amazing, these guys haven't noticed a thing._ She thought as she took a glance back at the men.

"Doku, 6th seat 11th Division." She said to them.

"Hisagi Shuhei, Lieutenant 9th Division." The one with the 69 tattoo said.

"Izuru Kira, Lieutenant 3rd Division." The sullen-looking blonde said.

"You hate us because we kill, is that right?"

Shuhei paused. "That's right."

"We are a bit barbaric sometimes."

"Have you ever killed anyone with that zanpakuto?"

*

_The girl is now 8 years old. Her eyes are a deep burgundy. She crawls toward a slumped figure lying on the floor. It is her mother, finally dead from all the beatings. The girl weeps. The woman had blamed the girl for all their troubles, and was almost always as drunk as the father. But still the girl wept for those few moments of tender maternal care. Wept simply because she did. _

*

"…No."

"You're different from the rest of them."

"Maybe... maybe not."

Kira, who had stayed silent during this conversation, studied Doku's face. _There's something different about this girl… I wonder what she's hiding…_

_*_

Okay, 3rd chapter. Still short. I don't even care anymore. Maybe if I review people's stuff, more people will read mine. YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'LL DO!


	4. Chapter 4: Ichigo

Ichigo

*

"Substitute shinigami, eh?" Doku raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I've never seen you around before. So I'm assuming you're not too strong." The orange-haired boy said.

"Figures. They all say you suck at sensing reiatsu."

"What's your name again?"

"Doku. Don't have a last name."

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ichigo…"

"Yeah, it means 'one who protects'."

"That's a good name."

"You're only the second person to ever tell me that. Doesn't Doku mean poison?"

"Yup."

*

_The father enters the room. "You little shit. She always said it was your fault. You're the one who killed her. Like a damn scorpion, you. Like poison. You'll kill us all someday." He paused. "Stand up."_

_The girl stops crying and clenches her jaw, looking up at her father._

"_Damn you, I said stand up!"_

*

"Didn't anyone else here notice?"

"Nah, nobody gives a shit about that stuff."

"You know, you only look about Renji's age, but you sound more… mature?"

"You calling me old, dickface?"

"No, no… of course not."

*

_As the father prepares to hit the girl, she runs out the door and into the dark. Her eyes shining like onyx in the night._

*

Doku gazed at the boy's amber eyes. _Were my eyes that alive before?_

"Hey, um, why are you staring like that?"

"You have nice eyes."

"Is that a joke?"

"No."

Ichigo scratched his head awkwardly in the silence that ensued. _Damn, this girl can sound awfully seductive when she wants to._

"Substitute shinigami, eh?"

*

For you my dear, your Strawberry-chan has arrived.


End file.
